Orion Eden
Eden is the Orion Bronze Saint of the 21st Century and one of Koga's companions, later friends. He is the son of Mars and a demigod. Eden is mysterious and distant, keeping distance from his fellow Bronze Saints, preferring to be alone, similar to Ikki. Eden's element is Lightning. Eden does not join Koga's group right away, but instead stands in their way while they try to destroy the Cores and stop Mars' ambitions. Following the death of Aria, he decides to join forces with Koga and his friends to defeat his father as a true Saint of Athena. Palaestra Eden is first introduced when Geki tells the other Bronze Saint that he took on a path only SIlver Saints knew on his own, making him the most worthy candidate to becoming a Silver Saint. As Koga tries to befriend him, Eden only tells him to get out of his way before paralyzing one of his nerves. Saint Fight Looking forward to see Koga get revenge for earlier, Eden easily defeats his opponents with little to no effort at all, before simply walking away from the battlefield minutes after the battle is over. But before he and Koga can fight, the Palaestra is invaded by Martians and covered in Darkness. Noticing this, Eden mysteriously flees the place. The son of a God Eden reappears as Mars tells him about his plans to make a new world and make Eden king of that world, before leaving. As he leaves, his sister Sonia informs him that everything Mars does is for Eden's sake, and that he should use his powers to defend his father as such. In order to fulfill his promise to defend his father, Eden undergoes sparring against several of Mars' Bronze and Silver Saints before sparring with his master, the Gold Saint Micene. After learning that Aria was taken away, Eden undergoes even more training so he can claim her back. Orion vs Pegasus After hearing that Sonia was wounded in battle, Eden decides to take matters into his own hands in retrieving Aria. As he finds Aria, he is first challenged by Yuna and later by Koga after defeating Yuna. As they finally fight their destined battle, Eden easily dominates Koga in the battle and reclaims Aria after almost killing Koga. As they returned to the tower of Babel, Eden asked Aria about the other Bronze Saints if she had fun with them, scaring Aria a bit due to how aggressively he asked her. The Thunder Ruins Knowing that Koga and the others would come to the Thunder Ruins to destroy it's Core, Aria begged Eden to take her there. As predicted, Koga and the others arrived at the Thunder Ruins, fighting the Silver Saints stationed there, leaving only Koga and Shaina left to arrive at the Ruins where Koga and Eden would resume their fight. However, Koga put up a better fight against Eden this time, hitting the Orion Saint for the first time and blocking one of his attacks. After the Thunder Core had been destroyed, Eden flew into a rage and swore to kill Koga and the others for what they had done to Aria. However, before Eden and Koga can resume their fight, the Ruins start to crumble, sending all the Saints including Aria and Sonia down to the Darkness Ruins. The Darkness Ruins As Eden relives his darkest memory of Aria being used by Mars and unable to do anything, Mars and his mother Medea arrives to tell him that this is necessary for him to be king of the new world, before the darkness starts to cover him. Later, Aria dispells the darkness on Eden with her own Light Cosmo, telling him that he protected her no matter what and that she was grateful for that. The death of a loved one As Mars attacked the other Bronze Saints, Eden watched as the Thunder Core, along with the other Cores, merged into a staff Aria would use to aid the Bronze Saints in fighting Mars. However, Mars is furious and kills Aria, horrifying Eden and the other Bronze Saints. As Aria dies and the other Bronze Saints comfort her, Mars leaves, taking Sonia and a shocked Eden with him. The Twelve Temples Battle Eden's sorrowful battle and rebellion Devastated over Aria's death, Eden starts to reminiscense of the past years when he and Aria were younger and Eden wanted to show her a place that was very beautiful. However, he never got to show Aria that place as his mother came and brought Aria back to the tower, with Eden unable to do anything without opposing his family. With the new world no longer having a meaning for Eden without Aria, he has a quick conversation with his mother who shows him Koga possessed by the Darkness Cosmo. Telling Eden that he should have that Cosmo and power, Medea leaves, while Eden notices a white flower petal and chases it. He is later given a beating by Sonia who scolds him for still not being able to let go of the thought of having lost Aria. Micene arrives however and asks to give Eden a lesson. As the two walk, Eden is getting more curious about his father's true intentions, resulting in Micene creating a little arena where he attacks the Orion with his Cosmo. After Eden retaliates with a few punches that do little to nothing against the Gold Saint, Eden is teleported away and finally reaches the place he wanted to show Aria, a great place filled with flowers. As Eden talks to himself, asking if he could protect the world Aria loved, a spirit of her stands beside Eden. Right after the battle between Souma and Haruto against Micene have ended, Eden finally decides as well to rebel against his own father as one of Athena's Saints, even if it would cost him his life. Virgo Temple After the other Bronze Saints have been defeated by Fudo, they are almost killed. However, Eden steps between and challenges the Gold Saint, stating that he has not come to rescue the others or fight alongside them, but he must defeat Fudo in order to increase his Cosmo so he may be able to fight his father and convince him to end his ambitions. Equipping his Cloth, Eden attacks Fudo with many different Lightning attacks until Fudo makes him reveal his true intentions. Koga is angry to hear Eden say it's for Aria's sake when he was the one who kidnapped her and brought her back to Mars instead of fighting his father in the first place. Eden agrees with that, saying that he did nothing before telling Koga and the others he has no intention to fight alongside them before blasting them out of Virgo Temple, resuming his battle against Fudo. As their battle reaches an end, Eden finally reaches his 7th sense and manages to defeat Fudo. After the battle is over, Fudo allows Eden to pass onward, having realized that they are fighting for true peace. Scorpio Temple Slowly advancing up the temples, Eden feels Souma's Cosmo reaching the 7th sense and later arrives running at the Scorpio Temple. As he arrives, he notices Souma and a deceased Sonia. Telling Souma to go on ahead and that Sonia chose her own path, Eden stays a little bit with Sonia. The death of a master After Micene is killed by Amor, Eden feels his Cosmo vanishing and keeps moving onward to reach his father, putting Sonia's Gold Saint cape over her before leaving. Pisces Temple Arriving at the Pisces Temple, Eden quickly attacks Amor but is easily beaten by the Gold Saint. Even after hearing that he was the one that killed Micene, Eden still is unable to avenge his master and is beaten once again. While hearing Yuna talk about Koga, however, Eden starts to get a different view on the others as they may be foolish, but they still stick together as friends no matter what. Hearing this, Eden breaks free and decides to help Yuna fight Amor, but she sends him ahead to help Koga, in which Eden keeps moving to help Koga while Yuna stays behind. Orion and Pegasus vs Mars As Eden reached the top of the Temples, he arrived just in time to save Koga from being killed by Mars and took over the fight, holding him off while Koga made way to Aria's staff, saying that staff would save the world. As Koga struggled to get the staff, Mars snapped after Eden stated he longer was his son, but now his enemy. Mars quickly dealt with the Bronze Saint and chased Koga to the very top. Nearly killing him again, Eden appeared once again to help him defeat Mars, failing the first time. However, the second time they attacked, they successed as Eden sacrificed himself, allowing Koga to strike. Abzu As they had defeated Mars, Medea and Amor appeared. As Medea gave the Darkness Cosmo from Mars to Amor, she left for the planet Mars while Amor faced the two Bronze Saints. As Koga's friends arrived, Amor transported Koga and Eden to Mars where they would resume their battle. After Abzu awakened inside Koga and defeated Souma, Yuna, Haruto and Ryuho, Eden stood between Athena and the God of Darkness. Stating that protecting this world was the greatest desire of Aria and Koga, Eden attacked Abzu with everything he got, but he was almost killed in the end. As he woke up, he found himself facing Medea. Using his Orion's Devastation, he overpowered his mother, but Aria's staff saved her, granting Eden victory as Aria ironically had saved Medea, one of the Martians who wanted to use her power for evil. Eden later appears as the Bronze Saints have received Darkness Wounds from Abzu and tries to expell the God from Koga. However, Abzu furiously tries to kill Eden, only for his mother to stand between them, sacrificing herself before Abzu attacks Eden, inflicting him with a Darkness Wound as well. Final Battle As Koga battles Abzu, Eden transfers his Cosmo to Koga along with Ryuho, Souma, Haruto and Yuna. After the battle, all the darkness is cleansed as light rains on the Earth, indicating Abzu's defeat and vanquish. Pallas Eden the Pallasite A year after the defeat of Abzu, Eden is seen wearing a Chronotector and is working with the Pallasites, serving as the Club Impulse Mace Tertiary Pallasite. While Europa watches, Eden mercilessly attack Koga and Subaru until Thebe intervines, stating that he did not trust Eden and dared him to kneel or punch him. At first, Eden starts to kneel but then raises his fist and punches Thebe before later kicking him, saying that he does as he wish. As Thebe tries to kill Eden, he only manages to damage his Chronotector. Saying that he had no real use for it, Eden discards the Chronotector and reveals his new Orion Cloth, defeating Thebe before leaving, telling Koga that he preferred to be on his own. Eden's mission As Eden later arrives in Pallasvelda, he is ambushed and almost killed by Europa. However, Seiya intervines and saves the Bronze Saint and fights Europa. After the Pallasite leaves, Eden and Seiya have a chat about what Eden is supposed to do now as all his loved ones died during the battle against Mars. Seiya tells Eden that he must follow his own path and destiny before leaving. Eden later appears once again to save Koga and his friends from Europa's merciless attack and challenges the Pallasite himself. Doing no damage, he decides to go in close and push Europa away so he don't include his friends in the battle. However, Europa decides to kill them directly, only for Eden to quickly jump between, taking the full blast of the Terrible Slash himself, stating he does not need a God's power. As Subaru suddenly attacks Europa with a powerful punch, Eden, noticing Europa about to kill Subaru, quickly burns his own Cosmo and finally manages to hit Europa, making the Pallasite flee as Eden wonders about who Subaru really is. As the other Saints prepare to move on, Eden tells them that he will come along with them, thinking that he needed to watch over Subaru as that was what his demigod-blood told him to do, that it could be his true battle. A reason to fight As Eden and the others pressed onward against the Pallasites, Eden told Subaru what he knew about Pallas and her soldiers, that they would not hesitate to take time from others. He later joins Koga, Ryuho, Haruto and Subaru as they encounter Celeris and Eden saves Selene from a Pallasite Soldier. As Selene is interested in knowing more about Eden, the two get to know each other while learning from Celeris that there is a shortcut to Pallas' castle and that he himself would rather defend villagers than charging at the Pallasites, as they needed him. When Thebe attacks, Eden tells Selene to not worry about it, as he promises that he will take care of it at once. While Koga, Ryuho and Haruto deals with the footsoldiers, Eden has his rematch against Thebe, seemingly having the advantage against the Pallasite. After fighting for a while, Eden tells Thebe that last time he had nothing to protect and that was why he had a little reason to fight Thebe when he first equipped his Cloth. However, with more people to protect, Eden burned his Cosmo and neutralized Thebe's Gigantic Asteroid, with a fireball landing on Thebe, killing him. As the Bronze Saints needed to repair their Cloths, they made haste to find Kiki. When they were almost there, Eden sensed a presence before moving onward with the others. After Kiki had repaired their Cloths and dealt with Dione, the Bronze Saints resumed their journey to defeat Pallas and the Heavenly Kings. Four Paths As Eden and the others managed to break the Gate of Time, they found the path splitting into four different directions. Since there were four different paths to take, the Saints split into groups of four. Niflheim Teaming up with Subaru, Haruto and Hyoga, the four took the path of Niflheim, defeating the Pallasites in their way. While Hyoga stayed behind, the three others encountered Tokisada who was still alive after the last battle against Haruto. Trying to defeat Tokisada, Eden was underestimated and defeated as easily as Haruto and Subaru was. However, Subaru awoke his tremendous Cosmo again and wounded Tokisada before Hyoga came and defeated Tokisada after a lengthy battle. Reunion After Paradox and Integra combined their Cosmo to disrupt the eternal halls the other groups were running in, Eden, Subaru, Haruto and the other Saints (except Hyoga and Shun who went after Europa) arrived at the battlefield between the Gold Saints and Gallia, witnessing Paradox's death before preparing themselves to fight the Class 1-Pallasite. Gallia With Athena and the Gold Saints moving onward to Pallas, Eden remains with the other Bronze Saints to fight Gallia, unsuccessful at dealing damage to the Class 1-Pallasite and she easily defeats them. However, after Subaru's sudden explosion of Cosmo, Eden joins the others and together, they awake the legendary Omega Cosmo and finally defeat Gallia. Hyperion As the Bronze Saints arrive at the battlefield where Shiryu, Fudo and Kiki sacrificed themselves, they encounter Hyperion, who is still alive but without his sword as the three Gold Saints were able to destroy it. As the battle begins, Hyperion easily defeats them in spite of them drawing forth the Omega they used to defeat Gallia. However, Subaru stands up and attacks Hyperion, drawing upon his massive Cosmo once more, finally sending Hyperion falling. But he quickly deals with Subaru and steals his time, before turning his attention to the remaining Bronze Saints. Seeing Subaru sacrifice his own life for his friends, Eden tries to charge at Hyperion, wanting to avenge Subaru and fight for the sake of his friends. After being easily defeated, the other Bronze Saints desperately attack Hyperion, but end up having their Cloths totally destroyed. However, refusing to give up, they once more stand up and burn their Cosmo, horrifying Hyperion who in panick attacks them with his full might, with no effect as they keep burning their Cosmo. As Hyperion moves in to destroy Subaru, the Bronze Saints stand between, gathering their Cosmo into one and reaching the Macro Cosmo, finally awakening their true Omega Cosmo. As their Cloths cover them once more in a more powerful state than before, Hyperion desperately tries to annihilate them, but they prove to be too strong for him and they easily damage his Chronotector. As Hyperion tries to take them down in a suicidal attack, Eden destroys his Chronotector completely before Subaru, who managed to return, finally defeats Hyperion by sending him flying up where he explodes from the impact of his own suicide attack, granting the Bronze Saints victory. Techniques Eden's techniques are based off his Lightning element. Folgore Renaissance: Eden gathers Lightning in his fist, launching it at his opponent. Tonitrui Saltare: Eden can chose to use this as a defensive or an offensive move. *Offensive: Eden creates two balls of lightning in his hands and throws them at his enemy. *Defensive: Eden creates a circle of lightning balls that will push the opponent backwards if they attack him and hit the balls. Tonitrui Fera Caeolos: Eden soars into the air and summons six spheres of lightning which he gathers and sends at his enemy with such power that it leaves a crater once the attack is finished. Hilia Mastia: Eden let's out a powerful blast of lightning at his opponent. Towa no Tornado: In spite of being a tornado, it belongs to the Lightning element as it gives Eden's opponents a shocking blast of wind. Orion's Devastation: Eden's strongest move. He burns his Cosmo and then punches into the ground, creating a sphere that grows into a massive size, dealing immense damage. He used this for the first time when he awoke his 7th sense. Orion's Extermination: Another powerful technique at Eden's disposal. He first raise a finger, summoning lightning before he folds his hands together and let's out a powerful blast of lightning at his opponent. Cloth Kyu Cloth Eden wears the new version of the Orion Cloth, previously worn by Jager. It has received some changes from the classic series. It now is a Bronze Cloth instead of a Silver Cloth. The Cloth covers most of Eden's arms, the left bracer is twice as larg as his right, he has a fully covered chestplate, a tiara that resembles a face, a waist that covers his sides only and fabric scarves hanging from each shoulder, his heels. His Cloth also have several purple gems. Chronotector During the battle against Pallas, Eden is wearing a Chronotector with a visible "3" at his chest, legs and on his arms. While wearing the Chronotector, Eden also has a club, but he discards it along with his Chronotector. New Cloth His new Orion Cloth covers almost his chest completely, the tiara still resembles a face, the armguards now share the same size and the fabric scarves have been removed from his shoulders which now carries a more black color, with pointy ends. Omega As he awakens to the Omega, his Cloth receives a mantle covering his chest, adding small wings as well. His Cosmo and strength also increases, as he was able to block and destroy Gallia's sword with little effort. Ultimate Omega During the battle against Hyperion, the Bronze Saints' Cloths are totally destroyed by Hyperion. However, Eden burns his Cosmo alongside his friends and attain the Macro Cosmo, receiving the Omega Cloths. Eden's Omega Cloth covers almost 100% of his body, sprouting wings from his back. His shoulders now point even more down than the previous shoulders did, adding three spikes from each shoulder. A few gold inlays have been added on the Cloth as well as the symbol of Orion at his chest. His tiara also received some changes. Gallery Orion Cloth Omega V1.jpg|Orion Cloth V1 Eden awakes his 7th sense.png|Eden awakens his 7th Sense Club Eden.jpg|Club Impalse Mace Chronotector Orion Eden New Cloth.png|Orion Cloth V2 Omega Eden.jpg|Orion Omega Cloth Eden Ultimate Omega.jpg|Orion Ultimate Omega Cloth Trivia *Eden is the third Bronze Saint to reach the 7th sense. *In spite of being a comrade to Koga, he only calls him "Pegasus". *Unlike Ikki who arrived whenever it was crucial, Eden walks along with the rest of the group during the battle against Pallas. *Eden is considered the strongest Bronze Saint as he has sparred against Bronze, Silver Saints and even his Gold Saint master, Micene. *Although Eden is a demigod, he still fights with the others as a human, not needing the power of a god. *During Eden's mission to watch over Subaru, the two later grows to becoming friends as Eden stated after Ikki's presumed death. *Eden has used Koga's name a couple of times: **The first time was when he adressed Koga as "Pegasus Koga" when he and Shaina reached the Thunder Ruins. **The second time was when he told Kiki that "Subaru had not awoken his 7th sense yet, but his power was still comparable to Koga and the others". **During the final battle against Saturn, Eden finally acknowledged Koga as a true friend, shouting out his name before being knocked unconcsious by Saturn. **The final time he used Koga's name is when the two of them decide to venture together on a journey to find their place in the world. *Eden fought Fudo and defeated him after reaching his 7th sense while still keeping his 6 other senses. Ikki allowed Shaka to take away his 6 senses, in order to reach his 7th sense. *Before Aria's death, Eden had teal hair, but after her death, his hair turned into a white color, leaving the eyebrows unchanged. *Eden is the only Bronze Saint who has scarves on his first Cloth and he is the only main character who does not join Koga and the others at the beginning of the series, joining forces with them during the battle against the Gold Saints and Mars. *Eden did not recieve any upgrades for his Cloth unlike the others before the battle against the Gold Saints started, possibly indicating that Eden's Cloth was already repaired before from the sparring against the other Saints. *How Eden got his Cloth repaired in the second season is unknown as Eden and Kiki met for the first time when the others needed reparations for their Cloths, indicating that Eden awoke it to a new form with his demi-god blood or had someone else repair it for him. Category:Bronze Saints (Omega) Category:Former Villains Category:Orion Saints Category:Thunder Saints Category:Omega Saints